Wliting Flowers
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: This is a side-story to my Freezing Flowers, which doesn't need to be read to understand the story. Fem!Natsu replaced Lisanna and got sent to Edolas. Everyone is acting different, but Gray is the most different. AU, OOC, Fem!Natsu, Fem!NatsuxEdo!Gray Fem!NatsuxGray (regular one)
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a side story to my other story, called Freezing Flowers. If you haven't read the other story, it has lots of changes._ **

**Natsu is a girl, named Natsa (OMG what a wonderful name!), the pairing is GrayxNatsa or Fem!Natsu, and she was sent to Edolas to replace Lisanna. **

**_This is just a threeshot (maybe), the first part I just copied from my other story._**

_"Come on, Lisanna. We got a mission," Elfman called to his sister. He was walking with his older sister, Mirajane._

_"What? We just finish a job," Lisanna said. She was by Natsa and Happy, talking to them by the tree. "Can't we take a little break?"_

_"Yeah, but it's a S-class quest. Mirajane wants us along to help her out." _

_"NO WAY! NO FAIR!" whined Natsa. She never did any S-class missions, and her best friend was allowed to go.  
_

_"What type of job is it?" asked Lisanna. _

_"A emergency request, it just came in. They want us to kill of this monster called The Beast." Mirajane explained. "Hey, Natsa, you want to go with us?"_

_"Course, I'm all fired up!" answered Nasta. She held her hands up, a cheery smile placed on her face.  
_

_"WAIT FOR ME!" Happy yelled, but he was too late. "She left me again..." he grumbled and went back to eating his fish._

* * *

_"ELFMAN!" yelled Mirajane. "Elfman, pull yourself together!" She was on the ground, holding her arm._

_"I had everyone in town leave," said Lisanna after she flew in the clearing, she was using Animal Soul: Bird, but she soon changed back to her normal appearance. "Now let me help you."_

_"You have to run, Lisanna!" commanded Mirajane as they both looked at The Beast approaching. "I was getting beat up pretty bad, so Elfman tried to take over The Beast to protect me."_

_ "Oh my gosh, that's him." Lisanna gasped at the huge form coming ward them._

_"It almost work, but the beast was too powerful for him. Now he totally lost control. "_

_"Oh no, what are we going to do?" Lisanna asked. She picked up her injured sister._

_"We can't fight him," said Natsa as she lifted herself from rock rumble. "He still there, right?"_

_"We have to get him to come down to his senses," replied Mirajane. "Before the beast completely takes over."_

_Lisanna walked forward._

_"What are you doing?! Come back here!" yelled Mirajane._

_"LISANNA! COME BACK!" called Natsa. _

_"Big brother, Elfman, you feeling okay? It's me, Lisanna, your little sister. Our big sister Mira is here too, and so is Natsa, our friend. We are a family. And when times are tough, we pull together and work things out. So why don't the four of us go home and talk things out?" Lisanna talked to the Beast. "I promise, we are not mad at you." _

_The Beast growled, lifting his arms up. _

_Lisanna spread her arms. "Don't be afraid, big brother. We still love you."_

_"RUN!" yelled Mirajane._

_"LISANNA!" yelled Natsa. She ran forward, tucking Lisanna out of the way before the Beast strike, but she wasn't lucky. The strike impacted her body, sending her flying into the forest. Her body was already limp in the air as it slammed into the ground.  
_

_"NATSA!" yelled the two sisters._

* * *

Natsa looked around at her surrounding. Everything looked different, and the slibings were no where in sight. "Did they leave me?" she questioned as she picked her body from the ground.

She didn't see anyone, just herself in the middle of the forest. The forest, she remember she was attacked by Beast Elfman and sent hurling into the forest; but wouldn't they be searching for her? Wouldn't they found her?

It was midday, and none of her surroundings made sense. Wasn't there suppose to be a burning town? A monster Elfman? Injured Mira? Where was everyone? Where's Lisanna? Where was the destruction from the battle? This forest looked like no one stepped into it for ages, not a battleground for a monstrous Beast.

All she could do was walk, following a faint scent deeper into the forest. Maybe it would lead her to the group, that way they could go back to the guild and recover. Natsa wasn't recovered, her stomach was bruised from the impact, and she had scratches from the fight.

Somehow she came to a large tree. Weird thing about the tree, it had the Fairy Tail symbol on the outside and it's name around the wooden door. It was like a secret hideout, why would Master build this? And why did the smell seem similar?

Because she was curious of the hidden guild, she opened the door. Inside was the mages, but everyone looked different.

"Look! Natsa's back!" called one of them.

"OHH!"

"NATSA!"

Everyone was running to grab her.

"She's alive!"

"I thought she died!"

"What's with those clothes?"

"Natsa-chan!" called Lisanna.

Behind her was a crying Elfman and Mira. What was going on? Why was everyone acting different?

"You fell from so high, I thought it was all over for you..." muttered Mira as she hugged Natsa.

Fell? Natsa was attacked by the Beast and sent hurling into the forest! She didn't fall!

"Natsa-chan?! Natsa-chan here?!" said a voice with disbelieve.

Everyone moved out of the way to let the boy covered in many layers through. His eyes popped opened as soon as he soon Natsa in oddly clothing. All he could do was hug her, smothering her into his many layers. "NATSA-CHAN! I THOUGHT YOU DIED!" he cried. In a lower voice, only for Natsa, "Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was...?"

Al Natsa knew was Gray was too close to her liking, causing her to blush. Why was he so close? Why was he so hot? And why wasn't he fighting? It was burning Natsa up, was it from the closeness? Or his many layers of clothing? "Take off those clothes Gray..." she pleaded to him

"Get a room!" shouted someone, misunderstanding what she was talking about.

"What Natsa-chan? But I get too cold if I don't wear enough," said Gray in a sad tone.

Now Natsa was in shock, this was the Man made out of Ice! And here he was cold! And what's with all of these emotion? Gray always been cold-hearten other than in battle.

*Sniff* Elfman was still crying of the return of Natsa. It caused Jet and Droy to yell at the man.

Lisanna turned her back on Natsa, "Stop bullying Elfy!"

What the fuck happened? Elfman getting bullied! Gray not fighting! Droy and Jet being the bullies! Gray not striping! And where the heck was Happy?!

**I hope this story made sense, I will get to the part where the guild find out about Natsa being from Earthland and what's with Gray. He's so OOC in this story, and it's a bit weird since I'm writing about two different worlds.**

**Please review and rate!**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsa couldn't breath. No matter how much she tried to, something was blocking her air route. She was being smothered in Gray's many layers of clothing, for something reason this was making her more bothered than his striping habit, which she always been fond of (who wouldn't when he had excellent abs?).

Now this was really getting on her nerves, so she did what she had to do, push the over-clothed Gray away from her. He was stunned by her action, his face shined in hurt. What the hell was going on? Gray doesn't get hurt! He's suppose to get mad and they start fighting! Plus he wouldn't even hug her in the first place!

"Natsa-chan? What's wrong?" asked Lisanna; she was a bit taken by Natsa pushing Gray away. But to Natsa, she seemed like the only normal one here, everyone else was so different, so weird..

"What's with everyone? All of you are acting weird!" Natsa said, backing up to a corner. Everyone was different, Gray wasn't stripping; Mira was acting nice; Cana was being a lady; Elfman was getting bullied by Droy and Jet. No was was acting right, just Lisanna and Natsa herself.

"Did you hit your head to hard, Dumbass?" asked Levy. Why was Levy being so bitter?

"NO! I was attacked by The Beast! Everyone else is acting like they hit their hard too hard!"

"Attacked by the Beast?" questioned Max.

"Yeah, I was on a mission with Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman. Elfman takeover the Beast and almost attacked Lisanna, but I got hit instead!"

"Mission with Elfman, puff!" laughed Droy, Jet was laughing along with him.

"What do you mean? We were running from Fairy Hunters and you fell from a cliff with your bike," said one of them.

At the word of 'bike' Natsa became sick. Her face turned green and she slumped over. "I hate any modes of transportation, *blurt*"

"Eh!" called Levy.

"How can you? You're the fastest person in the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild!" said someone else.

"Fastest? Jet's the fastest!"

"What are you talking about? I'm the strongest!" said Jet, crossing his arms.

"You want to fight?!" Natsa screamed at him as she lunged to attack him.

"She's telling the truth," called a voice from upstairs. Everyone looked at the huge figure, Natsa even stopped punching the body under her arms. It was a aged man with short hair, he walked with a cane, and a scars painted his face. "She isn't like our Natsa one bit, ours died."

"Natsa-chan can't be dead!" yelled a voice who's been silent for most part of the conservation.

"She is, and this one must changed places with her body. I'm guessing you're from Earthland?" asked the old man.

"Earthland, sounds right. Is that why everything so different?" asked Natsa since she was finally getting some reasons for her questions.

"I'm afraid so, but at least we didn't lose too much..." the old man added. He may have lose one of his mages, but one came from a different world.

"So how am I suppose to get back?" asked Natsa since she was starting to miss her old world, her old friends, her old Gray...

"I don't know. For years we believed another world was a myth, and here you're now. All I can say, get use to it, maybe something comes along and you can go back." And when that, the old man walked back into his room, locking the door.

Gray stood in the back of the guild, he leaned his head down. "So Natsu-chan is really dead..." Tears started floating down his face. His heart was broken, his Natsa-chan was dead, and she wasn't coming back.

XXX

Natsa sat at the bar, she was trying to think of some plan, some way to get back home; but she felt guilt, everyone here was expecting her to be their Natsa. And she couldn't get his face out of her mind, it was haunting her. That sadness, that hurt in his eyes; it was so unlike Gray, her Gray, but this was a different world. In this world, Gray was like a opened book, all of his feelings could be seen in his eyes, and it wasn't something Natsa wanted to see, not that look.

Mira seemed to notice her tension in her body, so she went over to Natsa and served her some Ice Cream, their Natsa's favorite snack, but this Natsa wasn't the one who liked cold items...unlike it was Gray. But she knew Mira was trying to cheer her up, she took the ice cream and slowly ate it.

"I'm sorry about this..." Mira said, she was tipping her fingers on the surface of the counter. It was the first time someone talked to Natsa since they knew of her real identity, Natsa was grateful for it, but she was also a bit awkward since it was like talking to someone who forgotten all of their past interactions, which it was like since everyone was new.

"It's okay, I just wished I could go back. I bet they are waiting for me, Erza will probably kill me."

"Erza? You mean the Fairy Hunter?"

"No, Erza in my world is...the S-Class mage is so strong, but she's... Mira you hated her," Natsa said since she didn't really know how to describe Erza, since she felt like Erza would found out and kill her.

"Tell me about the other world," Mira said, since it seems like a good subject to talk about. "About me, and this Erza of yours."

Natsa smiled, this was something she could do. "Well in the other world, you and Erza has a rivalry, I really don't see why since she's scary; but I guess you are too, specially in your Demon-Form. And you like to wear all of these Gothic clothing, maybe that's why Erza would start fighting with you. She always scolding you for wearing all of these clothing that made others get bloody noses." Natsa started laughing at the memories of their constant fighting, it was simlair to how Natsa and Gray always fight.

"What about me? Am I also the strongest other there?" asked Droy as he walked over. Jet followed him, thinking he would earn some credit of being the strongest with Droy in the other world.

Natsa started laughing at the two fools. "You two always gets trouble! Elfman would scold you about being a Man. Jet, like I say, you're the fastest in the other guild."

"ELFMAN!?" both of them screamed. They couldn't believe that they were the ones being scolded by Elfman, instead of the ones doing the scolding.

"Yep," Natsa replied with a laugh at the two's reactions. By now others circled around Natsa as she told them about the other Fairy Tail. Each one of them were surprised about the difference, some for better, some for worst, mostly for worst. She was very popular for them; she may be a different Natsa, but it was like she was always been there, always living within this world.

After everyone started going to bed, Lisanna stayed by Natsa. She offered Natsa to stay within her room, since even if this was other Natsa, they were still close like sisters.

Natsa accepted her offer since she didn't know much about this Fairy Tail, since she mostly been talking about her world.

XXX

Natsa laid down in the sleeping bed. Everyone in the guild used these, reason being, they were always on the run. Lisanna laid hers down next to Natsa and crawled inside of it.

She closed her eyes, but she couldn't get herself to sleep. Everything her eyes closed, all she could see were those hurt eyes. So Natsa just laid there, looking at the wooden ceiling.

"What's wrong, Natsa-chan?" asked Lisanna as she noticed her friend. Her voice was tired, but she wasn't about to sleep when her friend couldn't.

Natsa just sighed and asked what's been on her mind since she first came into the guild. "What's with Gray?"

"Gray? What are you talking about?" she asked.

"He didn't come over, heck, he didn't even talk to me after that..."

"Oh, well, he was the most affected by our Natsa's death. He been hopeful that she lived, so he taken the news the worst. Why do you ask? Isn't that how Gray acts in your world?"

"My Gray is a stripper."

Lisanna busted out laughing, she could never think of this Gray as a stripper, he wouldn't even remove a layer of clothing. "Well, this Gray, as you could see, gets cold from everything. Plus he has a famous crush on you, well I mean Natsa, for years, till she found out about it. Since then, she and him has been has been a second Alzack and Bisca couple."

Now Natsa was about to puke. She has seen Alzack and Bisca, and they were worst than the other ones, who hide their feelings. Bisca would cling onto Alzack every minute, and calling each other nicknames. This was not something Natsa wanted with Gray, well... let's keep that thought for later on.

**Sorry if everyone is a bit OOC in this, I tried to keep them in their Edolas Character but it's weird since Natsa is there. Also I should add, they weren't as affected by the proof of their Natsa being died since it was three days ago (Other Natsa been asleep in the forest for a while), and they are very use to the news of death. Master is alive for now since I needed someone to explain the news. I tried to make more things going on with Natsa and Gray, but it's hard since I want to joke.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I really hoped that this made sense since I didn't really go to much details about the changes in this story. I think this one will be longer than the first story since I'm going in with the relationship with Edo!Gray and Natsa.**

**Please review, give me some feedback or suggestions. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lisanna woke up first, she leaned over and shook Natsa awoke. "What time is it?" she grumbled, she was never a morning person.

"It's 7 O'clock," Lisanna answered, she didn't even use a watch or the position of the sun to measure the time. She just knew the time. "Come on, we've to get ready."

"Get ready? For what?" Natsa answered as she laid her head back down. "It's too early to get ready for anything!"

"I guess you're different, the other Natsa was a morning person, she hated sleeping in..." Lisanna said. It was the first comment she made about Natsa being different.

"Well everyone else is different too, except you. It's a bit weird now that I think about it..." Natsa started. She was starting to think, why was Lisanna so normal? While everyone else had a new personally.

"That's weird..." said Lisanna. She started looking inside of her closest, the one she shared with her ex-roommate, other Natsa. All of their Natsa's clothes were in there, all of her packed things. Her eyes zoomed from one end of the closet to the other, searching for the right outfit for Natsa; Lisanna already had hers picked out last night. Finally her eyes rested on the perfect outfit; it was pink shirt, with no sleeves, and a skirt; a slash rounded the middle section; the shirt showed a lot of cleavage. This was one of Natsa's favorite outfits, the others were very much like this one.

"Here you go~!" Lisanna said as she handed the outfit to Natsa, who was sitting in a chair.

Natsa looked at the outfit in her hands, "What's this?"

"It's your outfit~." Lisanna answered, sweetly.

"But it's so... I there something else I can wear?"

"Oh, of course~!" Lisanna said, going back to the closet and pulling out a different one. It was a dress, white in the middle and dark blue on the sides. The blue was sparkly, like midnight. The edges were laced with blue.

Natsa shook her head and went to the closet herself. She couldn't believe her eyes. There was nothing but dresses and skirts! How what she suppose to fight in these?! Her hands keep moving the hangers around, looking for anything that would be suitable, there was nothing! The closest was filled with clothing, but nothing was plain, her type of clothing. What was wrong with her other self?! How could she be so girly?

Natsa stood there with her mouth ajar, staring at all of the hanged clothing. Lisanna took notice of her expression, "Oh sorry, that's all we got. I keep forgetting your from Earthland, sorry! I'm sure we can find you something to wear." She thought for a moment, who had a lot of clothing? "I KNOW! We can ask Gray for something to wear! I'm sure he has something!"

"HIM?! Can't we ask anyone but him?" Natsa asked, she wasn't so sure since he was a bit sore yesterday. She pushed him away, and break his heart even if she wasn't trying too.

"Awe! Why ain't you shy!" Lisanna giggled as Natsa blushed. "Don't worry, I'm sure he won't mind~!" When Natsa didn't make a move, Lisanna grabbed her hand and dragged her to Gray's room. She knocked on the door, holding Natsa's wrist tight so she wouldn't run away.

Gray opened the door, he was yawning. At the sight of the two girls, well Natsa, his smile was gone. "What do you want?"

Now he was acting like her Gray, the one Natsa missed. But Natsa didn't like the situation that made him to act this way. His eyes larked in guilt, in regret, in sadness, and most of all in grief. This wasn't something Natsa liked since she knew she was the fault of his dismay, so she looked at the floor, avoiding his eyes.

"We need some clothes for Natsa-chan~!" Lisanna said, always using her sweet voice.

"And?" he commented.

"I thought Gray-nee could loan her some. Pretty please with cherries on top," she begged.

"Fine," with that, he left the two standing at the door. He soon came back with a simple black shirt and a pair of jeans.

The sizes were too big for Natsa, but she was fine with it. "Thanks Gray," she said, finally looking in his eyes.

His cheeks flushed and he turned away. "Just don't bring them back. They didn't keep me warm anyways." He slammed the door in their face, they could hear him hitting his head on the wall.

"Poor Gray-nee~" Lisanna stated as she turned to leave. When she noticed Natsa wasn't leaving, she turned around and dragged her into the bathroom.

XXX

Natsa went back to Gray's room, she was standing outside. It was bothering her that Gray was staying inside his room all day, one of the other mages said this was what he did for two days after her accident, and Natsa wasn't in the mood for waiting two days to get his clothed butt out of that room. "GRAY!" she shouted, pumping into the door.

"Leave me alone!" Gray shouted back.

She wasn't about to leave, so she turned the doorknob, it was locked. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath. She was left to one resort, kicking down the door.

Gray sat up as soon as the door hit the floor. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because I'm trying to talk to you!" she reasoned.

"What for? You already gotten clothes!"

"It's not about that! Why can't I just talk to you?"

"..."

Natsa walked over to where Gray was stationed, sitting in a chair that was behind him. He tensed up at her location, but Natsa pushed him back so he was resting his back on her legs, layers of clothing between them. Gray was about to change his position, but Natsa had a strong grip on his shoulder. "Just please, talk to me. Don't you know how weird it is for me? I have went to a different world, and all of my friends changed! I can't even talk to you since you get all mopey and stuff."

"Sorry if I'm mopey..." Gray said, his head tilted down into his clothing. "It's just I miss her so much... I just can't believe she's dead..." Tears were streaming down his face. He raised his hands to cover his face, protecting his pride. "...Natsa-chan...sniff sniff..."

Natsa rubbed his shoulders, she may not be good at comforting others, but at least she could be there for them.

They stayed in that position for hours on end. Gray was blabbing away about Natsa, his Natsa; and Natsa would listen to his rants. At least he was smiling again as he mentioned each detail of Natsa's other self. She was the star in his sky, the warmth he's missing. And now he was missing her, his childhood friend, his crush, and his true love.

Natsa couldn't do nothing to comfort him, it felt weird hearing him talking this way about a other girl. He looked so much like her Gray that is hurts hearing him expressing his love to his Natsa. She missed her Gray so much, the stone-cold Gray, the Ice-block to her heat, the rival to everything, and also her childhood crush. But here she was, comforting a different Gray for the lost of a different Natsa, which sounds very confusing concerning Natsa was there and alive, but she wasn't their Nasta. She could never became theirs. All she could do was try to fit in, try to understand the ways of this world, like why she couldn't call upon fire.

"Gray," Natsa whipered, stopping Gray from his rant. "Where's Happy?"

It took him a mintue to register, "Happy who?"

"Happy, my cat."

"Cat? You never had a cat, it was all about dogs for you."

"Well I had a blue cat in the other world, his name was Happy, and you were the Father."

"Me? Father?" Gray questioned in a silly manner as he looked behind, raising his head so he could look Natsa in the eyes.

"Yeah. Lisanna couldn't be the father, so she's the aunt."

"Haha!" Gray hunched over and laughed, finally he laughed after that day.

"What's so funny?! And where is he?" questioned Natsa since she didn't find this a bit funny.

Gray wiped a tear from his eye, a tear of laughter. "I want a DNA test! There no way I'm a father to a cat!"

"He isn't just a cat! He's a flying cat!"

"Flying cat? You mean Exceeds?"

"Exceeds? What's that?"

"Cats who were born with magic inside of them, causing them to fly. They rule the lands of this world... It's say that 100 eggs were sent to different universe so they could hunt beings called Dragon Slayers."

Natsa looked down into her lap. "I'm a Dragon Slayer; and I have a flying Cat, a Exceed, who's not trying to hunt me down."

"You're a Dragon Slayer?" he asked.

"I am, but I can't use any magic right now." Natsa lifted her arm and tried to lit it on fire, it didn't work. "Because I'm a Dragon Slayer, I can't stand any modes of transportation. I would use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and you would use Ice-Make Magic, so we were Fire and Ice, always fighting."

"Fighting? I would never harm a hair of Natsa-chan~!" Gray defended himself.

"In the other world you used to beg me for fights! From the slight touch to name-calling, we were the worst." Natsa laughed at her past insults.

**This is probably the fluffiness story I ever written. This is getting longer than my first story, I just wanted this as a oneshot but it's getting long. Did I keep them, mostly Natsa, in character?  
**

**I really don't know what I should do with Edo!Gray. He's like the main problem right now. I can't decide if I should make him Natsa's love for right now or just keep him as someone who Natsa helps, gets him over his lost. Like I know the ending of this story, since it's already written in my other story, so she does end up with Earth!Gray. **

**Here's another thing, sorry for laying all of this on you. I don't know which chapter this will be in, but who should be in the group that travels to Edo!Fairy Tail? I got Wendy, Carla, and Happy, but who should be the fourth? I was thinking about Loke, since he's a mayor supporter in my other story, or Lisanna since she's seems like the big supporter in this story (plus she's the aunt to Happy so it makes sense if Happy follows her). I just know I can't use Gray or Elfman since they are at her grave in Earthland. **

**Please review and suggest! Also I forgot it was Saturday and I have to leave so bye bye for the weekend!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

I never really got into this arch, so I'm skipping the major part, just doing the beginning, maybe a bit in the middle, and the end.

The new members (Lucy and Wendy) won't be added. Reasons why Wendy and Lucy isn't in this story, I just don't like their Edo versions, I dislike Juvia version but I want to add her in. Plus the returning of Natsa won't matter much to the newer members.

Well, Gajeel and Juiva will be added, because they kick butt! I kinda added a scene in the last story (sorry I just want to keep the story within the same timeline so that's why I'm referring to it) with Juvia smiling at their (Gray and Natsa) reunion since Gray's happy. And Gajeel because I think I might need him later on...hint hint

The team to find Natsa will be Loke (not a spirit since Lucy not around), Lisanna (I wasn't going with her, but I changed my mind), and finally Happy since I thought of many funny scene with these three.

This is a must! Natsa-chan is for Edo!Natsa and Natsa-san is for Earth!Natsa, this way there less confusion...for me. I don't know much about Japanese terms, but I believe this works? Please correct me if I'm wrong, and maybe suggest a different term use for this.

Okay, onto the story~!

* * *

X784

The wind gushed against Natsa's hair; it grew a lot over the past two years. She smiled, for some unknown reason, she felt today was going to be happiness, whenever that might be.

That smile made it's way on Gray's face. He looked at Natsa, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. His clothes shifted as his arm moved.

"How can't you get hot in all of that?" Natsa asked as she looked at the huge figure. She asked this one question all of the time, but it was always on the tip of her tongue whenever she saw him. Unlike Gray, Natsa was covered with a simple vest and baggy shorts; neither piece of ware were from Edo Natsa's closet, which mystery caught on fire...don't be looking at Natsa. The vest was lite, it was easy to move in, and the shorts were exactly like the ones from Earthland, except it came in light green color.

Gray shrugged, he knew Natsa already knew the answer, yet he still told her. "Natsa-san, I get cold if I don't wear enough."

Natsa turned away, how she wished she could shoot fireballs right now. She warm him right up... with the burning of all of his clothing. She missed the sight of the six-pack, the naked body of Gray... But all she had was the covered body of this Gray...

They were walking in the desert, on a mission of gaining extra magical devices. Natsa never liked this use of magic, but it felt familiar to her. At least she was able to control magic, even if it was a staff with razors on the side, also it can shoot fire; a big plus for Natsa. She might of used this device once before on a certain pink clothing within a wood closet, she might have! But the fire was different than the fire Natsa usually handles, it was less control and she couldn't eat it. Everything she opened her mouth to gulp the fire down, a old habit, the fire would spark, and burn her red lips and the inside of her mouth. Most of the guild wouldn't forget about the last fire lunch, they were still talking about it.

Natsa sighed and Gray wrapped his heavy arm around her neck. She wished they could go faster, but she wasn't getting in a car. And Gray was slowing down, he was carrying 100 pounds of clothing on him, and they were in a desert! She still didn't understand how the heck he wasn't hot, at least she was. Since she couldn't eat fire no more, it was actually causing her to be hot in these temps and burn easy, like in the mouth.

Somehow they gotten to some shade. This was where the desert ended and the forest started, so the trees were growing in the sand runes. "FINALLY!" she cheered.

Gray quivered, this caused him to get more chilly. He fully wrapped Natsa, trying to gain some warmth from her body. It looked like this was working since both of them turned red in the cheeks.

When Natsa stepped on a branch, she heard noises behind her; so she stopped to listen.

It was a whisper, "Isn't that Nats-"

"Shh!" answered the other voice, it sounded manly. Where did she hear that before?

Natsa squeezed Gray's arm around her, looking him in the eye. "There's someone behind us..." she whispered, her other hand pointed behind them.

"Sneak attack?" asked Gray with a evil smile.

Natsa nodded her head, she shoved Gray's arm off of her shoulders and ran ahead of him. She acted as if they were playing a game, a kid's game of tag. She disappeared into the forest, and Gray starting acting like he was trying to hide her. He searched the left side, and hide in the forest, she was in the right side. They circled around the forest, as quietly as they could. They stepped over branches and leaves, anything that would give their position away. Once they fully made a circle, meeting they finally seen each other, they made eye connect. They each looked in front of them, there was a green bush in which the noise came from. This was their destination.

Gray gave her the signal to go ahead, since his large attire would give himself away as soon as he closed the distance. She obeyed, walking behind the bush. As she got closer to the green bush, she heard their pants. They were trying real hard to blend into the background, as if they thought animals would get them. Gray and Natsa weren't animals, they were worst.

She leaped out of the bush, jumping in front of the four people. Their eyes met, and neither moved. Gray, from his location, heard the noises and went to back his partner up. He stepped out of the bush, leaves crackled against his coat. His eyes were fixed on his partner frozen figure. She was glued to the ground, as was the people hiding behind the bush.

"What the...?" he started.

**Cliffhanger! Don't kill me! *Runs away***

**Okay, that was a bit mean of me. It took me a while to think this part through, I kept thinking but I couldn't picture their meeting. Every time I thought of them meeting in the guild, it looked funny; so I made them find the Ea- wait, I shouldn't be telling you this part...**

**So with that out of my system, how was their relationship after being together for two years? I thought Gray would be the clingy one, well, Edo!Gray. And I don't know much about Dragon Slayer Magic, so since she's in Edo, she can't use it and it took her ability to eat flame and easily get hot. **

**I wrote this late at night since I couldn't go to bed. I seen a spider crawl underneath it, and I went to my brother for comfort (I'm way too old for that) and he told me they were laying eggs underneath it. So I'm not going to bed any time soon. **

**I wanted to advertise a little in this section. I been doing more stuff than I use too, like I'm on forums and I finally took the job of a beta (don't worry, I don't revise my stories so I'm not that bad at betaing other stories). And I'm really bored, so if you want me to beta something, just pm me. **

**Please review and suggest. Should Natsa take them back to the guild, or get them their own weapons? I'm not going to write a lot of this arch, just whatever I (or what you think) think should be added. It might just be the reunion, and Natsa going in the vortex back to her world. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Is it safe to come back let?**

**After hours of being chased, I finally will bring the next chapter. Thanks for all of the love in the last chapter!**

**This chapter was the hardest, I had to rewrite it since it didn't make any sense. I kinda stole from of the dialog from the manga...I just couldn't find anything that worked. I was crying...I kinda read ahead to where Lisanna came back to Earthland.**

* * *

"What the..." Gray started to say, but nothing else came out.

The orange-haired male opened his mouth, "Natsa...?" The words were uttered low, but everyone heard them.

A girl who looked like Lisanna, opened her mouth, her eyes were wide and watery. "NATSAAAAAAAA!" she and a cat, squealed as they jumped on top of Natsa. All of them ended up on the ground, Natsa was being dog-piled by the two bodies . "I can't believe it..." the girl said. She squeezed her body, holding onto it as if Natsa would disappear.

"Natsa! You came back to life!" cried the blue cat. He snuggled his face on Natsa's stunned body. His eyes became teary as he remembered the lifeless body placed in the coffin; but now Natsa was living...wait, she was living. "Are you a zombie?!" he flew back behind Loke, the male.

"What's happening?" asked Gray, he felt like he was an outsider. Nothing made sense. "Lisanna? Why are you here?"

Lisanna looked up, a playful smile planted on her face. "To get Fairy Tail back."

Loke stood up and walked over to Gray. "Hey Old Pa-... What did you do with Gray?"

Happy shivered, "He skinned Gray! Murderer!"

"Wait, what?! I didn't skin anyone! And I am Gray!"

"Natsa? Are you dead again?" asked Happy as he turned his attention on Natsa's body. He poked her.

Natsa jerked up, and looked over the bodies again, who were now facing her. "Loke? Lisanna? Happy?" she called their names. She started to smile and gave them all a group hug...even Gray was forced into it.

"Can someone please explain?" asked Gray. He was starting to get annoyed that he was getting hugged by three people and nothing explained it.

Natsa looked at them, "You're from Earthland, right?"

"Aye! Why you ask?" asked Happy.

"Where have you been for the last two years?" asked Loke.

Natsa giggled, now things were becoming clearer. She told them the story of waking up in this world, and how everyone was different. "How did you get here?"

Loke itched his head, "The guild was sucked up in an Anima."

"So we came to get them back," added Lisanna. She didn't mention the use of Loke's hidden magic, or the part Happy carried her.

"They would be in the Capital," said Gray. All of them looked at him, as if telling him to continue. "It was the King's doing. He's been keeping the remaining magic for himself."

Natsa slammed her hands on the ground. "Such a good reunion..." she mumbled in a lower voice. "COME ON! WE GONNA SAVE THEM! NO MATTER WHAT!"

Gray looked at her with a face of disbelieve, but it soon changed as he smirked. "Well, we better get some weapons."

"Weapon?" asked Lisanna.

"Magical tools are made by combining weapons with lacryma," he explained.

"We can't use magic here..." pouted Natsa as she looked on the ground.

Happy felt like he forgot something, something real important. He looked at his backpack, didn't Mistgun give him something? He shrugged it off, maybe he will remember later on.

* * *

**What did Happy forget? It will come up later, if I don't forget. Thanks for all who reivewed on the last chapter, I even felt like replying to them**.

**slayer of the wind**: where was you when I needed you? Last chapter has a lot of holes...I don't know anything about Edo, I'm just doing what I can remember. Also, I like your suggests, but I can't do the Earth!Gray, you'll see why at the end of this story. Thanks for reviewing and telling me about the magic!

**NamikazeMia**: Thanks for commenting (and for commenting on my improvement). I know (Fem!Natsu are rare) , that's why I'm trying to milk what I can with the current storyline.

**bloody-rose-love**: I'm taking that as a no to cliffhangers. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reviewing.

**darkhuntressxir**: Okay, I won't do anymore cliffhangers...Thanks for reviewing every chapter!

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan** **(Link)**: Sounds like a good deal. I was hoping it read as romance, I'm not really good at writing romance scenes. Thanks for reviewing.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review and suggest, I feel like I'm making this story way longer than my first.**


	6. Chapter 6

The reason why the group is so random, because Lisanna plays a big part in this story while Loke made a slight appearance in my other story. Plus Happy always with Lisanna now, and I just wanted Edo!Gray to meet Happy.

I should really stop writing while playing a game, I kept getting killed...but it's the only time I want to write. Also I got helpful tips from KarouUchiha while writing this chapter.

* * *

They're walking through the forest, gaining ground to the city. They were talking, well Natsa was, about the changes in Earthland. She was rumbling on and on, asking what happened while she was gone. And they answered her back, with a question of their own; asking about what's with this world. It was going back and forth between them. While Happy was content with snuggling in the pink hair, he wasn't going to let go any time soon.

Gray felt a bit left out, he always kinda thought this Earthland was a fake and Natsa was just a twin or something; but now these people came and talked like they knew each other forever. He was the third wheel, even if it was four people and a cat. He didn't know nothing about these people, just that Lisanna was Earthland's Lisanna, the same person with different memories. It just felt funny talking to her, she would just smile and nod. Maybe they gotten off on the wrong foot? He did think they were following him and Natsa, and he was about to kill them; he couldn't let anyone know their whereabouts or the Fairy Hunter would find them again.

He sighed, he just felt like he needed to communicate with them, but nothing came to mind. He tilted his head back and looked at the sunny sky. "So, how are you liking the weather?" As soon as he uttered those words, he wanted to take them back. Now he felt like a major idiot. All eyes were on him now, burning holes into his many layers of clothing.

Lisanna looked up at the sky and squeal. "It's beautiful~! Much more than Earthland's sky~! Is it always like this?"

Gray looked away at the environment. He's been use to this scenery that it wasn't much of a difference, but then again, these people came from a different world. He nodded his head to Lisanna's question.

As soon as his head moved, someone was laughing. It was Loke and tears were coming from his eyes. "Even in this world, you're boring!"

"Huh? What?" questioned Gray as he looked around. Everyone now had a smile, each trying not to laugh, but they failed. "WHAT?!" he asked in a deadly tone.

After they gotten out of their fits of laughter, Loke looked at him. "I guess you're Gray."

"What caused that?" Gray asked with a suspicious tone.

"So he's not a murderer? Skinner?" asked Happy.

Gray grunted and mumbled under his breath, "I always wanted a fur hat..." That caused Happy to hide in Natsa's hood, away from the creeper. Both girls laughed at his reaction.

Loke continued on, "You meet most of the requirements: boring as a bowl of soup, clingy to Natsa, and serious. You just need is to strip."

Happy looked from Gray, who somehow gotten his arm wrapped in Natsa's, and at his partner. "Oh! He likkkess you~!" Happy stated as he rolled his tongue. Natsa just smiled at her cat, and waited for Gray's usual response.

He smiled and looked up in the sky. "I'M IN LOVE WITH NATSA-SAN!"

With that Loke just had his mouth ajar, Earthland's Gray wouldn't admit it until someone pulled his tongue out; let this Gray said it like it was nothing, but it was still felt with many emotions. "Are you sure you're Gray?" he asked again. Lisanna giggled and hugged Natsa, who was licking her lips at the orange frog walking along their path.

"I'm hungry!" she declared as she leaped for the frog. She caught it and cooked it with her magical weapon, it was a bad use for magic but they were going to resupply the magic supply anyways.

"Wow, that's cool!" Happy wooed at the new weapon. It was a shiny staff that has razors. At the end of it, the fire came out.

XXX

"Stay out here," Gray ordered them. They were in the city, well, at the black market; and since it was common for Natsa and Gray to buy magic and weapons here, it wouldn't be raised suspicious if they brought more weapons for the newcomers.

Lisanna nodded her head and stood by the door. Loke followed her lead and leaned on the building, soon a yawned left his mouth.

Natsa, Gray, and Happy (who was hiding in Natsa's hood) went inside of the building. They ended up in the basement, it was crowded as it could get. As soon as Natsa stepped foot, males started whistling, causing Gray to send them a glare.

"NATSA! GRAY!" called one of the sellers. Both of them smiled and walked over to the male. "It's good to see you again."

"We have money," stated Natsa. She knew his gain, his mindset was always on money.

He smiled and started taking out his newest weapons. "For Natsa, I got a Flame Sword."

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Natsa was she looked at the piece.

He looked at Gray and held up a spear. "This one for you."

"Good, bu we need to refill our other ones and need two more weapons."

"Going on a trip?" the seller asked.

"Maybe.." Natsa answered.

He sighed and turned around. His hands picked up a cylinder and he used it on their old weapons. "Now, about the two other weapons, they're in the back, so I'll be right back!"

Natsa looked over at Gray and both nodded their heads. They picked up the new weapons and examined them till the seller was out of sight. "RUN!" Gray yelled as he grabbed both weapons, and Natsa did as well.

They ran outside of the basement and looked around for the other two. "Loke? Lisanna? Where are you?" Natsa shouted, looking for her friends.

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Link: Loke can't use his magic right now, he just used it to give him a boost to the next world, then it quilted out on him. Happy, Loke, and Lisanna was picked since they played a big part in this, and I just like using Loke.**

**slayer of the wind: Thanks so much for the information! I hope people will write more stories.  
**

**darkhuntressxir: Was it that easy to figure out? And I thought I was smart...**

**NamikazeMia: Happy might have the worst memory, always forgetting the important parts. **

**Thanks for all who read and reviewed! And thanks to KarouUchiha for the input on this chapter. **

**Please review and suggest**


	7. Chapter 7

They were nowhere in sight, no matter how hard Natsa searched the crowd. Wasn't they just outside a minute ago? They couldn't get in trouble, could they? Maybe Loke was trying to hang up with someone...and Lisanna followed? No.. Where could they be?

Happy looked out of his place in the hood, his large cat eyes were wandering the crowds, searching for their missing friends. Even with his eyes, neither of them were able to find them.

"RUN!" Gray yelled as the door opened to reveal the seller and three huge guys, who guarded the black market. He was quick on his feet, even with many layers, and run to Natsa. He lifted her over his shoulder and ran. She pouted, why does he think she can't run?

"GET THEM!" shouted the seller, his gray hair standing on end. He was running after them, but because of his age, he gotten tired fast. In the middle of the chase, the seller had to stop and take breaths. This was too much for his old age, but it's what he gets for trusting them. He knew they were trouble, they were a part of a dark guild, but they brought good business, and he trusted them a bit too much. It was easy to trust the pick-haired female. But you're never suppose to trust anyone in the Black Market, but age does wonders on your thinking.

Gray ran, turning corners and twisting his path, trying to lose their trail. Every now and again, he would ask Natsa if they would still following him. They kept running till he lost the last guard-guy.

Gray dropped Natsa behind a stone wall and he panted. His clothes were becoming a slight sweaty, enough where he removed two layers. "That feels better..." he stated as he leaned back against the wall. He looked around, there wasn't the sliver or orange haired in sight. "Where are they?"

Natsa turned her back and looked over the wall. "I don't know."

"They wasn't by the door..." added Happy as he climbed out of the hood and onto Natsa's head. He curled his body and sighed. When he finds his mother, he loses his aunt.

"We might have to go back," Natsa said. "Maybe they just looked around, or got lost?"

"Wouldn't they know better?" asked Gray. If that was the case, he wasn't liking the Earthland Lisanna, or this Loke. They were just causing more and more trouble. He looked at Natsa, she had a worried expression, and he sighed. "Come on, let's go," he agreed, he just couldn't say no to that face. He could barley say no to any of her faces, but that expression was like the puppy dog face, it had a major effect on him. He didn't want that expression on her face, it made him feel bad.

She smiled and lifted her hood to cover Happy's body. It would turn ugly if people saw him, he was an Exceed in this world, so it would caused a major uproar.

With that, they came back to the crime scene. Unlike other times, they were hiding behind the building. Natsa peeked her head out, smelling the surrounding. They were there, but so was millions of other people. Her nose wasn't no use in this, there were too many smells, too many different items.

Gray nudged her in her stomach and pointed over to two women. They were talking about something. Gray made a gesture with his hand and ear, telling her to listen to their conversation.

He was right, the two women were talking about a certain event that occurred. "They finally captured that Lisanna," stated the blond one.

"I heard she had a partner this time, a new one," added the black-haired.

"Seems like we're going to the kingdom one way or another," Gray stated. He turned to Natsa, "We have to get there fast though..."

XXX

Happy smiled, even in the last two years, Natsa hasn't changed a bit. They were in a car, thanks to Happy's influence of being an Exceed. Natsa was in the back seat, barking up her lunch out the window. She never liked cars, she couldn't even see her Edo self riding in one.

Gray was in the front seat, someone had to drive the car, and it sure wasn't Natsa. He kept looking back, he didn't like this one bit. On one hand, he was harming Natsa, on the other, the were traveling faster to save her friends. She wanted to save her friends, even if she had to get car sick.

As soon as the car stopped, Natsa jumped out. She kissed the ground, and say her famous line of never getting back into a car ever again.

**Okay, this chapter was covering the bit boring things. I'm just going to add one more chapter about this mission, then it's going to be the end. This story got way longer than it was suppose too, I just thought this would be a threeshot, but I thought way too much on the subject and added more. **

**Please review and suggest!**


	8. Chapter 8

They hide behind the corner. Gray checked the south hallway, while Natsa looked down the north. Happy just watched behind them, making sure they weren't going to get caught. This was the trio of ninjas, and they were doing a bad job at it. Gray would step on Natsa's heel, causing her to fall and curse out loud. But they were the only ones who knew about the two mages taken to the kingdom, and the missing guild which was suppose to be around here, somewhere. They were the only ones who could save Natsa's friends and find the guild, since these two weren't taken hostage.

Natsa scurried across the wall, heading down the south hallway. Everyone knew the south was always the dungeon, so this was where they were heading. At every crack, every noise, they stopped and held their weapons, ready for attack. The attack never came, the servants were too busy sending messages to the others. The messages were simple, like baking a cake, army movements, and something to do with exceeds.

At the end of the south hallway, they were at a fork. Each side looked the same, dark and dusty. The blue wallpaper was fading, losing it's color. It's been awhile since this path was clean. If it wasn't clean, then wouldn't that mean, they didn't care it would be clean. And putting two and two together, they didn't care about the way to the dungeon, so it was left to rot.

"We should go left," Natsa stated as she sniffed the air. It had hints of familiar smells underneath all of the sweat and blood. "They are here..."

Gray nodded his head and they headed down that path. As they walked down the hall, it came to a staircase. Each step they took, the noises of screaming gotten louder and louder than before. She had to cover her nose, the smells were too gruesome for her nose. It smelled like death, blood, body juices, sweat, and hopelessly. Everything was misery in the depths of this castle. The prisoners were tortured to gain information, and when it came out, they killed them. The kingdom had no mercy, not for the prisoners, or their own servants.

As they reached the last step, all of them were holding their noses. "Let's find them fast," Gray stated as he started to look in the cages, or prison cells.

People moaned and groaned, they were expecting another beating from the guards. As their eyes landed on Gray's figure, they gasped. "Another Fairy Tail Mage?!" exclaimed one of them. His eyes were budging out of his skull, he was thinking that they finally capture the dark guild. Natsa listened to his words, so Lisanna was brought down here.

"They got another one?!"

"Gray! Natsa! Help me!" pleaded one of the prisoners. He was an ex-seller from the black market, so he knew their faces well. "You got to help me! This is too much for an old man like me!" His voice was harsh, like he hasn't talked for awhile.

Gray leaned down, eye level to the man. His face was dark as the shadows took affect. "Where's Lisanna? She was with a orange-haired fellow. Where are they?"

The man looked at him stunned for a moment. "Lisanna, she was taken to the execution post. She, and that fellow, wasn't talking, so they are taking their necks."

Natsa sighed, this was becoming like cat and mouse.

XXX

"HAPPY! GET HER!" Natsa yelled at her cat. Natsa's eyes were on the figure towering over her. Her eyes grew dark as she looked at the male behind her friend.

Happy obeyed, he opened his wings and flew high in the sky. As he soared, Lisanna was getting closer to the edge. A rope around her fragile neck, and a sword pointed at her back. The male kept demanding her to walk, to fell, and she would be dead. She had to live, to get back to her own world, and to see her brother and sister. Her brother, taking all of the guilt for 'killing' Natsa, but here Natsa was, in this world for the last two years.

She looked down, her eyes spotted her friend, and she looked relived at the moment. Happy gained air, and as soon as the male pushed Lisanna off the fence, Happy caught her. Lisanna hugged Happy tightly, not letting go. The rope broke, and they were free. But they soon turned their attention to the fighting behidn them. Gray was fighting the guards, with Loke protecting his back. Loke wasn't able to fight, his hands were lock together.

And this is when it happened, Happy's wings vanished and the two started falling to the ground. They screamed as the ground started getting closer. A gush of pink, and they were stretch across the ground. Lisanna hit her head against the pavement, but at least she avoided that certain death. Natsa looked at them with a smile, her body was hurting from taking that hit.

"AHH!" yelled Loke, he was pushed to the edge of the fence, his left shoe grabbing air. Gray was too busy fighting to help the orange-haired.

Natsa started to move, her sword out. As she pressed the button, nothing came out. "What?!" she shouted at her weapon. She started cursing, maybe they left the black market too early.

"NATSA!" Happy yelled. His hands were inside of his backpack, searching for those fish-egg-looking-things that Mistgun gave him. "Here!" he gave her the pill. She looked at the pill and stuck it inside of her mouth.

Her body burned, her mouth was aflame. This feeling was so familiar. "I'M ALL FIRED UP!" she exclaimed as the fire came rushing back to her. Flames spouted from her fingertips, and she looked at the fence.

Soon all of the guards were beaten, and burned. Gray was looking at Natsa like she was a unicorn, he never seen that type of magic before. His mouth was ajar, drool spilling out.

"You should close you mouth, a fly might get in there," Happy warned him. As soon as Happy stated that, Gray shut his mouth closed, but his eyes stayed on his partner for two years. He knew about their magic from the other world, but he never seen it himself. It was so different, so new.

Natsa looked at the torch by the wall, she smiled. Her mouth opened and the fire floated inside of her mouth. This feeling, this taste, it was so nostalgic.

**I skipped the fighting scene, I suck at them. Next chapter isn't going to be about the plot anymore, it's going to be the end. I'm doing this because I don't really like the arch, so I'm skipping it. Thanks for those who reviewed/followed/favorited/read! Also the fire-eating thing was a hole in this story, (slayer of the wind help), I added it in, but it turns out I was wrong. **

**Please leave some feedback!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again, I'm reminding you (just in case). Natsa-san is Earthland Natsa (the main character), and Natsa-chan is Edo!Natsa (who's dead). Also I mentioned that Gajeel and Juvia was in this, you will see why in this chapter.  
**

Natsa looked at the sky, it was same like the day she disappear from Earthland. Rain poured down on her shoulders, soaking her hair as she looked at the angry skies. THe weather was out of control. There was a huge hole in the sky, Lisanna called it an Anima, and everything was swirling within it. All she knew was Lisanna, Happy, and Loke was taken and sucked inside of the hole. They were lifted in the air, Lisanna tried to hold her, to carry her to the Anima, but it failed. Loke tried kicking the air, trying to gain distance to help Natsa, to bring their friend back. But it was a totally failure. She was left there as she watched exceeds flying through the center.

Why wasn't she getting sucked up? She was from Earthland, while Exceeds came from here. Why were they going to her home world, while she was stuck in theirs? As the Anima grew smaller, a tear escaped her eye. She knew this was the only way back to her world, but why wasn't she leaving? She tried to fly, to float, but none of that worked. She was stuck on the ground. Stupid Gravity!

Gray walked over and pulled his hand around Natsa's shoulder. He knew she wanted to go home, and he felt bad since he couldn't do nothing to help. His Natsa-chan was dead, but with Natsa-san here, he felt like this was a bonus. Two years, that was a bonus that he held dear. Two extra years he shouldn't have even gotten, his Natsa-chan was dead so he wasn't suppose to spend time with her. But Natsa-san came and lived Natsa-chan's life during those two years. This was something more than Gray could ask for. He didn't deserve the extra years, while this was happening, another Gray was missing his Natsa.

As the Anima soon turned into a small dot, Natsa started to glow. Her being was glowing a bright blue. She looked up and smiled, the Anima was accepting her back into her own world. She looked down at Gray with a smile. He returned the smile and lifted his overstuffed arm off of her being. "GO AND MAKE THAT OTHER GRAY HAPPY!"

"AYE!" Natsa agreed with that statement. How long as it been since she last seen Gray? Her Gray? The stripper? the Ice-block? All she could do was smile, she was returning to her own world, returning to her friends who she missed and love their personalities as they were. "GOOD LUCK! WATCH OUT FOR ERZA!"

"YOU TOO!" Gray added, laughing at how is sounds. He heard stories about the Earthland Erza, and he wasn't wanting to met her any time soon. She might even be worst than the Fairy Hunter.

"BYE NATSA-CHAN!" called Lisanna, the Edolas version. Behind her, the others yelled. Each called, telling her goodbye, some nice, some tearful, and some mean. Natsa just had to smile, this was her home for two years, and it was a bit weird hearing this from them. She always thought of herself as an outsider since she wasn't from this world, but they didn't think so. This Natsa was just new Natsa to them, she was still family in their hearts.

"GIVE YOUR LOVE TO OUR EARTHLAND SELVES!"

"See ya on the other side!" Natsa said, even though they couldn't hear her. She was entering the vortex, the gateway to the other world. "TAKE ME HOME!" she called into the black tunnel that she entered before. A smile grew on her face, she was coming home, back to where the memories started, as was the people.

XXX

Pantherlily looked at the body, it wasn't moving, but something smelt off. It smelt like Edolas, why would a woman from Edolas be here? He shook his head, maybe the guild members could solve this. He grabbed his rope and tied it around her waist, it a common practice for those working for his Highest.

That's when he heard a simlar voice. "Where's Lily? I don't see Pantherlily anywhere!"

He took that as his cue to step out. His hand was firmly on the rope as he walked in front of the mages. The body didn't move, she was still asleep. He stepped into the water, it has been raining. "If you're looking for me, I'm right here."

All mages looked at him with puzzled expressions. In front of him were Erza, Gajeel, Juiva, Mirajane, Loke, and Lisanna with Happy on her shoulder. "HE'S TENNSY!" some of them exclaimed.

Happy smiled at him, "He's sure a lot cuter."

"It looks like Earthland didn't mix well with my constitution." Lily stated, he wasn't one to be calling cute. He pointed his finger at Gajeel, a person he fought during the battle. "I want to join the guild that his Highest was helping. As promised, you better let me in, Gajeel."

As soon as he stated that, Gajeel raced wards the cat and hugged him. Tears poured out of his eyes, he was overjoyed. He seen many other dragon-slayers with their own cat, and he was without one. "OF COURSE! MY CAT!"

After the hug was over, Lily figured this was the time to show them his discovery. "That aside, I caught a suspicious-looking person." He yanked on the rope that held the girl. "Come," he ordered as he yanked the rope again. It was rustling the bushes and twigs.

"Huh? What happened?" asked a girly voice. She just woken up and now she was being pulled by a rope.

Lily yanked one more time, forcing the girl out. She smacked the ground hard, her clothes dirty from the mud. "Isn't this Earthland?" she asked. If she was sent to another world, someone was paying hell.

"Natsa...?" voiced Mirajane as she looked at the fallen mage.

Natsa had her attention on the cat instead of Mirajane. "Happy? When did you turn black? Or are you an imposter?!" After a moment of looking at Lily, "You're really doing a bad job at it."

"I'm not this 'Happy' you speak of. I'm Pantherlily," he stated calmly.

Gajeel leaned down, "Who the hell are you?! Pickin on my cat? Huh?"

"She came back!" Loke said as he stepped forward. Lisanna grinned, she thought that Natsa was left behind again. They tried getting her back on theri own, but it didn't work. Here she was now, alive, and in Earthland.

"Natsa..is that you?" asked Mirajane. She remembered the job from two years ago, the body they found. Why was Natsa here? Why was she alive? A tear made it's way down her face. After carrying that guilt for all of these years, let, Natsa was right in front of her.

"Natsa?" said Erza, she wasn't really thinking much. "Earthland Natsa?"

"Natsa? Isn't she the one who dead years ago?" asked Juvia. She had no clue what was going on. It didn't make sense.

Natsa finally turned her attention to the mages and a smile was on her face. "ERZA! MIRA! LISANNA! LOKE!" she yelled as she jumped on top of Erza. She hasn't seen the metal Titan, unless you counted the evil one, for years. Soon the others surround them, hugging Natsa as tears came out. "It's been too long! Let's battle!"

"Natsa! You're back!" Happy exclaimed as he flew to Natsa's head.

"So did Natsa-san come back to life?" asked Juvia. She wasn't understanding the scene in front of them. Wasn't Gray-sama visiting this Natsa-san's grave? How could he be if Natsa was right here?

After the hug ended, Erza looked at Natsa. "You're supposed to be dead. Two years ago."

"Yes, I seen it myself," added Mirajane.

Lisanna stepped in, "Natsa was caught in the Anima two years ago."

"That Natsa you seen, was Edolas' Natsa. They switched places," added Loke. He heard the story from Natsa in the other world.

"And now I'm back in action!" finished Natsa. She breathed a flame out of her mouth, as if to emphasis that statement.

Erza lifted her hand and smack Natsa's head. Natsa pouted, she knew this was a part of her punishment for what happened. It surprised her, when Erza's face of angry turned into happiness as she return the hug from earlier. She crashed the pink-haired, it was like a dream that came true. She wasn't going to let go of her friend just let, not the one who she believe to be dead for years.

"Natsa-chan, ain't there someone you forgot?" Lisanna asked the pink-haired girl.

"Like a certain ice stripper?" added Loke. Juvia nodded her head. If what they say was true, this was Gray-sama's childhood friend, and crush, who died. She didn't want her Gray-sama unhappy anymore, he's been like that since her death, no that Juvia knew much about. She just knew Gray needed to see Natsa-san again to gain his happiness back.

"Oh yes. Gray and Elfman are at your grave," said Mirajane as she made a thinking face. She remember them leaving earlier this morning, missing out on all of this fun. They were too guilty and sadden, so they went to her grave.

"Grave?! I knew many people were out of my head, but isn't that a bit too much?!"

XXX

"GRAY! ELFMAN!" yelled Natsa. She was running wards the two figure. Rain was pelting down on them, soaking them to the core. It was easy to spot the two mages, they were the only ones visiting a grave, which happens to be Natsa's.

Gray and Elfman turned around and looked at her. Their face was in pure disbelieve as they seen her.

Natsa was running, tears streaming down her face, tears of joy. "Elfman! YOU'RE A MAN!" she shouted. Memories of that wimpy Elfman showed in her mind. How she missed Elfman acting like a man, and saying it every two seconds. It was a bit weird in the other world, where he was beaten, constantly, and Lisanna had to help him.

She gotten closer to the two of them, to Gray. As she reached him, she spread her arms and jumped on top of him. "YOU'RE NAKED!" her voice was filled with relief. She did enjoy the other Gray, but she couldn't help but miss looking at his abs. This was her Gray, the same one who been with her since childhood.

Since being in the other world, she knew any Gray harbors feelings for her. This was correct when Gray looked up at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. It was sweet and it smelled of shaven ice. This was her Gray, the one who she hasn't seen in years. This was the same Gray who she fought against in the guild. Oh, how mush has she missed him.

She was true to her promise, she was giving her love to his Earthland self.

Behind them, the friends grinned.

The End~

***Clap!* Finally this is done and complete. I was starting to get tired since I really didn't know where to go from. I used the manga dialog, I had to change it around a bit since I didn't add Wendy or Lucy, and Gray and Natsu wasn't there to find Lisanna (in the real story). **

**The final A/Q thingy~!**

**NamikazeMia If I did that, then it would be under a different name since I wanted to end this story with their reunion. I do have a question about your idea, though, would it follow this storyline or start anew with Sting as the new lover? Meaning the NatsaxGray isn't in it. **

**krikanalo Thanks for the compliment, I try my best but I'm sucky at those scenes. **

**LinkinParkTheKillersFan (Link) Thanks for the compliment. Fighting scenes will always be the vain in my existence, as well as other's. I just don't see how other authors can write them so clearly, while mine ends up so...trashy. I hope you enjoyed the ending then. **

**darkhuntressxir She gotten it back at the very end of the story. I wish I added some more scenes with her magic since it seems like it didn't matter much. **

**Thanks for the reviews and reading! Thanks for all who read this far!**

**And with this done and over with, I'm introducing Burning Flowers. I haven't made it, but I will soon. It's about Natsa not vanishing and Gray confessing, so it's very cheesy (which I also suck at). I might think of more stories to follow this one, since I really like this setting and I want to add more stories to the Fem!Natsu fandom (which is very little). **


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, this isn't a chapter, sorry. I'm adding this to all of the Flower's series for those who want to continued on. The next major story is Blooming Flowers, it's the last one since..you'll find out. It's NamikazeMia's idea mixed with this setting. I've already pushilist it, so it's ongoing.

Freezing Flowers (Gray's side of this story, while he was gloomy) - Completed

Burning Flowers (a what if Natsa didn't disappear and Gray was able to confess, oneshot) - Complete

Lasting Flowers (the events that happens later, set after the timeskip (So it's the Grand Magical Games for NamikazeMia ) with appearance of old characters) - Just started

Plus I've made some random oneshots (that isn't really placed in the real story):

-Longing Flowers

-Escaping Flowers

I really think I'm done with the Flower Series, but there might be some oneshots; if I do make more oneshots that doesn't have anything to do with with the major storyline, I won't update this list. Also, Lasting Flowers will be the longest out of all of them since it covers more than them, and I added many twists.

I just love the setting to much to stop adding, so sorry.


End file.
